cupnoodledoodle_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Unlucky lecherous lustful idiot
"Ain't room for. . . more than one dragon." "Yeah. . . you're right." unlucky lecherous lustful idiot or ATARU is a main protagonist of the cupnoodledoodle universe. Because of his absence, his reputation received a legendary ascent into Legend Status. He has recently came back to the server. Personality "Men like you and me, our lives aren't really our own. There's always someone in need of our help, always someone in need of our protection. I spent the last few years fighting that fate with all I've got, but now I think I'm ready to accept it. We need to accept our fate. Too many people depend on us." He is the honor-bound dreamer of the dark Yakuza world. He is not the type to judge others and is generally accepting of anyone who is friendly towards him. He lives by a strict code of honor and holds a very strong sense of justice. While he is extremely kind and goes out of his way to help civilians, he considers himself a Yakuza at heart, commonly using violence above words, so long as it is justified. He generally lets his actions and mannerisms speak for him when possible. He tends to be the listening ear to the world, giving advice in response to his environment rather than seeking out conversations. He is wise but certainly not all-knowing, and generally means well for those around him, which makes him surprisingly pragmatic and well-liked. He loves kids and shows himself to be a relatively competent caretaker to the children at certain orphanage. He is genuine and understanding, bonding with the children through shared experiences. He tries to treat them all as fairly as possible and goes out of his way to keep them all safe and happy, whether that means putting on a wrestling match to cheer them up, or refusing to sell the land even in the face of a large sum of money. He sees the world in a more idealistic sense than a realistic one, though as ATARU gets older, the realities of life start to sink in and he gains a soberer (but still rather idealistic) view of the world, especially after he is forced to leave the orphanage. He tends to open up significantly around those he is comfortable with, though the people who he considers "friends" are few and far between. ATARU appears to be somewhat awkward when it comes to romance, and aside from Dev, he does not display much interest in pursuing women. When faced with a potential relationship with multiple promising and luxurious women, he repeatedly turns them down. When asked about it by his employer, Technosinister, he is unable to come up with a reason why. Description He has a muscular build, a result of his way of life and his daily routine in prison rather than any concentrated effort to achieve this physique. He has more upper body mass than lower due to his use of immensely heavy weapons. Fighting Style After learning countless styles, it all melded into what unlucky's one-and-only signature fighting style, "The Dragon". It is a powerful combination of punches from Boxing, kicks from Karate, throws from Judo and grappling from Professional Wrestling, with a simple fighting stance deceiving the all-around massive power and impressive speed that few like Unlucky can properly possess to execute the style effectively. Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters